The Most Noble Order of the Dragon
The Most Noble Order of the Dragon, the Crimson Order, and commonly known as Dragon Knights, are a brotherhood of chivalry in service to the city-state of Ardougne, and are therefore sworn to the rightful Monarch and his or her people. Formerly serving the Kingdom of Kandarin, the Order has only existed while members of House Vekon are tolerated in Ardougne. The Order was dissolved after the reign of King Vectis, it's main cache of armor and weapons taken by Axel Vekon upon his departure from Ardougne. However, a second cache remained in the depths of Ardougne Castle's dungeons. This cache was discovered during the reign of King Francois and the Order was re-established under the heir of the Vekonic legacy, Grand Master Andrus. The Origin of the Order The Order of the Dragon pull their origins from several other past groups. Most notably the Kingsguard. The Order was officially founded by King Vectis and Prince Tirus Vekon in the final months of the Fifth Age under the name “The Most Noble Order of the Dragon". This name was decided due to the passion in the knights' hearts. The passion that burned as mighty as a dragon's fire. To protect their king and country, to persevere, to defend to the last breath. This passion is what makes them pledge their lives and loyalty to Kandarin. The Ways of the Order The Knights were founded out of a need for men of fighting skill and honor to defend Kandarin in a way the armsmen and Vectori could not. These knights would be chosen by the Grand Master and sworn in by the King or Queen. They would have to meet vigorous physical requirements as well as prove themselves as honorable and free thinking individuals. Enlistment One may become one of the Most Noble Order of the Dragon through many ways. The most prominent would be joining as a mere Page. As they prove themselves worthy, they'd rise through the ranks. One born of nobility may enlist as a squire right away, proven that they are capable, and are trained properly. Lastly, if one has proven him or herself on the field of battle, or through some other courageous act, they may be knighted away the king of queen's leisure. The Accolade When the Squire has proven him or herself worthy of knighthood, they are brought before the sovereign and are instructed to recite the Oath, pledging their loyalty and life to Kandarin, and her monarch. They are tapped on each shoulder by the Sword of Kandar, and lastly, they are to accept a swift strike to the face by the flat of the blade. The knight is then given his crimson cloak, and spurs, officially a true knight of Kandarin. Ranks There are only 5 ranks in the Order, with three different sects of knights. #Grand Master of the Most Noble Order of the Dragon #Sentinel #Knight #Squire #Recruit The Grand Master The Grandmaster of the Order of the Dragon is the most senior and longest serving Knight of Kandarin. He/she oversees the brotherhood in all things. The Grandmaster's chief duty is to oversee the Order. He/she also will issue the deployment orders as needed and will lead the knights in major battles. The Grand Master’s office is located on Dragonstone Keep. The Sentinel The elite of the Most Noble Order of the Dragon. They answer only to the Grandmaster himself, the lords of the land, and the monarch himself. These select few are chosen from the ranks of Knights who have proven themselves loyal and strong. There are only three, one for each class of combat. The Sentinels are selected by the Grandmaster himself, and serve as a council, making decisions when he is not around. The Knight The Knights make up the bulk of the Order. Sworn brothers and sisters, pledged to protect their king and country for life until death or relievement. A knight is garbed in Vekonic Mithril, colored red and black. A knight can be a ranger, mage, or warrior. The Squires The Squires are students of the Knights. Depending on their own specific abilities determines who they would train under. The Squires usually have some experience in combat, though some have none. The Knights would teach them for quite some time, spanning from just a few months to several years before they are deemed worthy for the grand title of a knight. The Recruit Recruits are those new to the Most Noble Order of the Dragon. Nicknamed "Fresh Meat", they are usually unexperienced members of the Order, and are trained for quite some time until deemed worthy of being a Squire. The Recruits are instructed in whichever form of combat they excel best in. Notable Knights *'Prince Tirus Vekon' * Grand Master Vaeremias Tyrenus *'Dame Nicole Raewyn' *'Prince Axel Vekon' Category:Kandarin Category:Ardougne Category:Royalty Category:Organization Category:Military Category:Chivalric Order